headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlock Requirements
]] ), made by Dimitris636363 (HongKongSoccer) until Update 5.4 and Updated by RemyMovies.]] The Unlock Requirements are tasks that you must complete to unlock and play Characters or Game Modes. The first characters have easy unlock requirements, but the newer characters have harder unlock requirements. Most of the unlock requirements are winning a game mode without using one of the Achievements. Always after you succeed an unlock requirement, an Unlock Screen will shown in your screen. But, here are only the requirements. Go here to know the best strategy to unlock them. List of all Unlock Requirements Characters South Korea: Download the game. Cameroon: Win in Arcade versus 12 characters or pay him for 100,000 points. Nigeria: Win 30 Tournaments or pay him for 200,000 points. USA: Win the Tournament final in a Sudden Death or pay him for 300,000 points. Japan: Win the Tournament final with more than 10 goals than your opponent or pay him for 400,000 points. Russia: Upgrade Jump, Kick and Speed ability to the maximum or pay him for 500,000 points. Argentina: Win against 12 Characters in Arcade without using Power Shot or pay him for 600,000 points. Italy: Win a Tournament with 30 goals or pay him for 700,000 points. Brazil: Win a Tournament without using your power shot or pay him for 800,000 points. Germany: Beat 12 Characters in Arcade without conceding a goal or pay him for 900,000 points. Spain: Win the Tournament with 10 characters or pay him for 1,000,000 points. France: Beat 14 Characters in Arcade in a sudden death or you pay him for 1,100,000 points. United Kingdom: Win a Tournament without conceding more than 4 goals or pay him for 1,200,000 points. Mexico: Beat 17 Characters in Arcade with more than 10 goals difference or pay him for 1,300,000 points. The Netherlands: Win a Tournament without using dash or pay him for 1,400,000 points. Cyborg: Reach the SS Rank in Survival or pay him for 1,500,000 points. Kepler 22B: Win against him in the Tournament Final or pay him for 1,600,000 points. Turkey: Win against 20 Characters in Arcade 10 times or pay him for 1,700,000 points. Portugal: Unlock 9 SS Rank Costumes or pay him for 1,800,000 points. Devil: Pay in the USA $0,99. And in Europe €0,69. Canada: Win a Tournament with 12 Counter Attacks, pay him for 2,000,000 points or watch 5 videos from Canada's unlock requirements screen. Chile: Reach the SS Rank without using a Power Shot or pay for 2,100,000 points. Poland: Reach with 21 Characters the SS Rank or pay him for 2,200,000 points. Asura: Get 5 Achievements against him in Arcade or pay him for 2,300,000 points. Egypt: Reach the SS Rank without using dash or pay him for 2,400,000 points Valentine: Beat 27 characters in Arcade without using dash or pay him for 2,500,000 points. Super Saiyan: Win with 26 Characters 30 times the Tournament or pay him for 2,600,000 points. Ireland: Win a Tournament without using power shot, kick and dash or pay him for 2,700,000 points. China: Win against 30 Characters in Arcade with 5 counter attacks or pay him for 2,800,000 points. Greece: Reach the SS Rank without conceding more than 5 goals or pay him for 2,900,000 points. New Zealand: Win the Amateur League with 3 characters or pay him for 3,000,000 points. Sweden: Win the Minor League with 5 characters or pay for 3,100,000 points. Z: Win the Major League with 10 characters or pay him for 3,200,000 points. Israel: Win the Amateur League without conceding more than 10 goals or pay him for 3,300,000 points. Australia: Win the Minor League without conceding more than 10 goals or pay him for 3,400,000 points. Denmark: Win the Major League without conceding more than 10 goals or pay him for 3,500,000 points. Luxembourg: Beat 39 characters in Arcade without using kick or pay him for 3,600,000 points. Colombia: Reach the SS Rank without using Kick or pay him for 3,700,000 points. Romania: Win the Major League without using a power shot or pay him for 3,800,000 points. South Africa: Beat 42 characters in Arcade without using Jump or pay him for 3,900,000 points. Austria: Win a Tournament without using jump or pay him for 4,000,000 points. Thailand: Win the Major League without using dash or pay him for 4,100,000 points. Saudi Arabia: Win the Amateur League without using power shot and dash or pay him for 4,200,000 points. Switzerland: Win the Minor League without using power shot and dash or pay him for 4,300,000 points. Singapore: Win the Major League without using kick or pay him for 4,400,000 points. Belgium: Win the Head Cup with 10 Characters or you pay him for 4,500,000 points. Pluto: Win 9 achievements against him in Arcade or pay him for 4,600,000 points. Croatia: Win the Head Cup without using your power shot or pay him for 4,700,000 points. Uruguay: Win the Head Cup without losing more than 3 goals or pay him for 4,800,000 points. Hungary: Win the Head Cup without using jump or pay him for 4,900,000 points. India: Win the Amateur League without using jump and kick or pay him for 5,000,000 points. Hong Kong: Reach the SS Rank without using jump, kick and power shot or pay him for 5,100,000 points. Ecuador: Win the Head Cup without using kick and dash or pay him for 5,200,000 points. Mon-K: Do a donation of $5,49 or in Europe €5,49 for the developer. Czech Republic: Win the Minor League without using kick and jump or pay him for 5,400,000 points. Nepal: Win the Major League without using jump or pay him for 5,500,000 points. Georgia: Win the Head Cup with 25 counter attacks or pay him for 5,600,000 points. Indonesia: Reach the SS Rank with 50 counter attacks or watch 10 videos from Indonesia's unlock requirements screen. Ukraine: Win the Major League with 80 counter attacks, pay 5,800,000 points or watch 20 videos from Ukraine's unlock requirements screen. Serbia: Win against 60 characters in Arcade without getting Hurt, pay 5,900,000 points or watch 50 videos from Serbia's unlock requirements screen. WatermelBot: Win the Head Cup without getting hurt or pay 6,000,000 points. PumpKill: Complete the Death Mode or pay 6,100,000 points. Bulgaria: Unlock all the keys in Death Mode or pay 6,200,000 points. Finland: Finish Death Mode with 30 characters or pay 6,300,000 points. Honduras: Win the Tournament without getting hurt and the Tournament final with more than 10 goals than your opponent or pay 6,400,000 points. Fiji: Win the Major League without getting hurt or pay 6,500,000 points. Madagascar: Download Head Basketball. Norway: Reach the SS Rank without getting hurt or pay 6,700,000 points. Mongolia: Win Death Mode without using a power shot or pay 6,800,000 points. The Philippines: Finish Fight Mode or pay 6,900,000 points. Senegal: Put 10 basketball balls in the toilet in a bonus game in Fight Mode or pay 7,000,000 points. Bolivia: Destroy the UFO in a bonus game in Fight Mode or pay 7,100,000 points. Silicon Valley: Hit 10 baseball balls in a bonus game in Fight Mode or pay 7,200,000 points. Boxing: Download Head Boxing. Iceland: Win Fight Mode without conceding a goal or pay 7,400,000 points. Panama: Finish Death Mode without conceding more than 3 goals or pay 7,500,000 points. Peru: Finish Fight Mode without using your power shot or pay 7,600,000 points. Vietnam: Win Fight Mode without using Jump or pay 7,700,000 points. Iran: Win Death Mode without using Jump or pay 7,800,000 points. Costa Rica: Beat 80 characters in Arcade with the Pet Achievement or pay 7,900,000 points. Ghana: Win Fight Mode without using Kick or pay 8,000,000 points. Henos: Pay €8,49 (EU) Costumes Beat Cyborg in a rank match (every tenth round) in Survival. When you beat Cyborg there, you unlock the costume he was wearing in that round. Note that after you've unlocked a costume, you still have to pay with points to actually use it. Every costume has its own price, depending on how good the costume is. Game Modes Amateur League: Win against 33 Characters in Arcade or pay 100,000 points for it. Minor League: Win the first place in the Amateur League or pay 200,000 points for it. Major League: Win the first place in the Minor League or pay 300,000 points for it. Pets Beat the final boss in Fight Mode and the pet the final boss wears is the one you will unlock. Headballs You get Headballs after finishing a game mode (except Arcade and Multiplayer). They help you unlocking characters, costumes and bodies on an easier way. Glitches Click here to see Glitches to unlock characters so much easier. Trivia * There is no character in the game where you have to pay 6,600,000 points for. This might have happened because Madagascar is not able to buy for points. Furthermore, D&D Dream probably didn't notice the fact that they skipped an amount of points. The same thing occured at Iceland, the character after Boxing. * You can't pay Indonesia for points. Instead of this, you can watch 10 videos to get Indonesia. * If you unlock two or more characters at the same time, you will see an unlock screen of only one of them. (Except if you unlock a character with Kepler 22B) * Madagascar's and Boxing's Unlock Requirements are to download respectively Head Basketball and Head Boxing. However, when you remove Head Basketball or Head Boxing from your device, they will be locked again, making them the only two characters in Head Soccer that can be locked again. Category:Game Features